


Lucius Malfoy

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawings, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portraits & Figures, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift for Darkrivertempest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Darkrivertempest.

 

 


End file.
